


To take a chance - A "No, It's Bucky" Deleted scene

by Candiieace



Series: No, It's Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: Set after chapter 9, what exactly happens after the door closes





	To take a chance - A "No, It's Bucky" Deleted scene

_“See you on Monday Mr Barnes”_

Those few words echoed in Bucky’s ears as he watched you leave. His mind replaying the night before and those few precious moments earlier, he didn’t know when it happened, when everything switched with you or when these feeling changed, the only thing he knows for sure is the fact that he has had these feeling since before he can remember. The only difference now was that they seemed to be stronger than ever.

Especially after last night. Last night was just… something else entirely.

Bucky’s eyes linger on where your figure just stood, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his mind replays that moment. Retreating into his apartment, Bucky sits on the couch and exhales, his hands rubbing down his face as his mind races a thousand miles a minute. He looks back to the door, his tongue darting out again to wet his bottom lip as his leg starts to bounce.

“Fuck it.” Bucky stands and rushes to his room to get changed, hastily looking around his room for his keys as he tries to put his feet into shoes. With one final tug, the shoes fit into place and he is out of his apartment within seconds.  

Of course his car won’t start, why would it work? It’s not like he needs it at all and his bike is in the shop getting serviced, so that isn’t even an option. Bucky gets out of his car and slams the door shut. God this is going to suck. Breaking off into a run, Bucky starts his long trip to your apartment.

By the time Bucky makes it to your apartment, he can barely breathe. He didn’t realise he was this out of shape. Not to Self; DO MORE CARDIO.

With a stroke of luck, someone is just exiting the building as Bucky makes his way up the front steps. He nods his head to the stranger, trying to hide the fact his lungs are on fire as he makes his way inside, running up the first set of stairs to your apartment, 2 steps at a time. He can see you unlocking your door.

He made it just in time.

“(Y/N)!”

You turn at your name being called, “James? What are you doing?” you reply, a look of shock on your face as Bucky stands there, face red and flushed.

Exhaling one final breath, Bucky walks closer to you and mumbles “You forgot something.”

“What?” your head tilts slightly as you look at Bucky confused. What in the world.

Taking a step forward, Bucky cups your jaw, his thumb dragging along your bottom lip gently before he leans down and brushes his lips against yours. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel his lips on yours again and in a matter of seconds, he feels your lips part, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Bucky’s hands had found their way around your waist and yours were tangled in his hair when you pulled back slightly and whispered his name.

_“Bucky.”_

Hang on a minute. You never call him Bucky.

“Buck.”

Okay, that’s new.

**“DUDE.”**

Bucky wakes up with a jolt, Steve standing to the side with Sharon laughing by his side. “You’re drooling on the sofa, get your ass back into bed if you’re gonna sleep.” Steve shakes his head as he leads Sharon through to his room.

Bucky’s head bangs back against the sofa. Shit, it was just a dream.


End file.
